tattoosfandomcom-20200214-history
Miami Ink
Miami Ink is an American reality show on TLC that follows the events that take place at a tattoo shop in Miami Beach, Florida. The show premiered in July 2005 and has finished broadcasting its fourth season. The show led to several spin-offs, including the shows LA Ink and London Ink which are also broadcast on TLC. Cast * Ami James * Chris Núñez * Chris Garver * Darren Brass * Yoji Harada * Saru Sammyr * Tim Hendricks (season 4) * Kat Von D (season 1-4) History The shop, which was called 305 Ink (with 305 being a reference to the Miami area code) before the show started, is now called Love Hate Tattoo and is co-owned by tattoo artists Ami James and Chris Núñez, and also features artists Chris Garver, Darren Brass, Tim Hendricks and Yoji Harada. Kat Von D first joined the shop during the first season while Brass had an injured arm. She then returned as a full time crew member for two seasons, after which she returned to Los Angeles and landed her own Miami Ink spin-off entitled LA Ink which premiered in August 2007. The first 6 episodes of Miami Ink were directed by David Roma, an influential member of creating the format. On October 28, 2008, a third spin-off, called Rio Ink, featuring a Rio de Janeiro tattooshop, aired on the Discovery Channel People & Arts channel in Brazil. Each episode featured a number of customers along with their backstories and motivations for choosing their tattoos. In addition, there was some focus on the personal lives of the artists. Most of the episodes are narrated by James, with Nuñez occasionally filling in. The main musical theme for the show is "Funky Kingston" by Toots & the Maytals. The show has on occasion featured the personalities from other TLC shows such as American Chopper. The original Miami Ink shop has now become a full retail shop for the clothing line DeVille, but James and Núñez have opened a bigger tattoo shop, called LoveHate Tattoo, next door. Celebrities * Evan Seinfeld, vocalist for Biohazard and porn star * Sunny Garcia, pro surfer * Bam Margera, professional skateboarder and actor * Mark Zupan, athlete * H2O, band * Phil Varone, drummer of Skid Row and Saigon Kick * Anthony Bourdain, celebrity chef * Harold Hunter, skateboarder * Lloyd Banks, rapper * Johnny Messner, actor * Jesse Hughes, musician of Eagles of Death Metal * Ivy Supersonic, fashion designer * TLC's Overhaulin' * Reginald 'Fieldy' Arvizu, bassist for Korn * Craig Ferguson, actor and comedian * Randy Orton, WWE Superstar * Abraham Quintanilla III, Mexican-American musician and producer * Paul Teutul, Sr., mechanic from American Chopper * Paula Meronek, TV personality from The Real World * MickDeth, bassist for Eighteen Visions * Jason Reinhart, actor and comedian * DJ Skribble, DJ * Mr. J. Medeiros, rapper * Gianna Lynn, adult film star * Frank Iero, guitarist for My Chemical Romance * Jeffree Star, Internet personality * Ronnie Radke, vocalist for Escape the Fate International Miami Ink has been shown mainly on channels of the Discovery Network, including Discovery Real Time (UK, Ireland, France, Italy), the Discovery Channel (Norway, Poland, Denmark, Romania, Finland, The Netherlands, South Africa, Namibia, Belgium, Turkey, Portugal, Czech, Spain), DMAX (UK, Ireland and Germany), Discovery Travel and Living (Croatia, India, Italy, Russia, Serbia, Asia, Australia, New Zealand, Poland, Romania, Bulgaria, Hungary, Macedonia, Denmark, Singapore, Portugal) and People & Arts (Latin America, Spain and Brazil). It has also been broadcast by Viasat 4 (Norway), TV6 (Sweden), TV3+ (Denmark) and JIM (Finland). Video 600px Category:TV Shows Category:Miami Ink